Viva la Vida
by butterflye
Summary: A series of songfics, sort of a-la "What If" over in Doctor Who...check it out!...they're not really X-Overs, and there's a song for everything! WARNING: Some of these might get kind of dark i.e Heroes/DW/Torchwood, etc. SPOILERS will be EVERYWHERE!
1. Skeleton Song

**Hello!:**** Kate Nash's songs really remind of Doctor Who for some reason (I'm pretty sure it's the accent), so I figured, what with Rose's soon-to-be return and all, if I wanted to write a fic about how she got back, I'd better get cracking. Just in the nick of time:). I might do a series of songfics to Kate Nash's and other people's music.**

_**Disclaimer: I'm not Kate Nash, and I only own Doctor Who in parallel universes (i.e my dreams)**_

He's so skinny. And tall. And it's not one of those skinny-and-tall-but-suits-him kind of skinny and tall. It's a really-awkward-gangly-skinny-and-tall kind of skinny and tall. And he does so much running, and his arms and legs are flying everywhere, but he somehow coordinates them all to get him where he needs to go. Which is, in most cases as far away as possible from whatever we're dealing with at the time. I used to wonder if I'd ever get used to it. Because before, when he was **him**, he could just grab my hand and run without having to worry about kicking me.

_Skeleton you are my friend, _

_But you are made of bone _

_And you have got no flesh and blood running through _

_you to help you take the bone _

_Skeleton we have been friends for years _

_And you have seen me through some trials and tribulations _

_And some tears _

_But everybody thinks I'm weird _

"Rose, darling, breakfast!" Mum knows I'm miserable, but she still doesn't quite get the whole of it. And Mickey's just happy that I'm running off without warning anymore. Pete's still Dad, but it's different. I mean, I'm sure he'd still run in front of a car for me, but it's like, I saw him die. Twice! And now he's just sitting at the kitchen table, drinking his coffee and reading the paper.

_And I should have known _

_That it wouldn't be long _

_Until you _

_You've got me standing in an _

_Awkward position _

_With un-wanted attention _

_And a need for explanation _

_And it's _

_Not that I'm letting go of you _

_But I dunno what to do _

The people at Torchwood are really nice about it all. I mean, they **are** still on the lookout for him, since he saved their world twice. It's not like Torchwood at home, though, they're not trying to kill him or anything. He just...sort of comes in handy when aliens are invading via Wales.It's amazing that this world has a Rift too, because he closed up the Void, so you'd think there'd be no Rift. But apparently, according to the head of Torchwood 3 - the one in Wales - the Rift and the Void are two completely different things. Actually, Ianto - the head of Torchwood 3 - is the one who's been the most understanding about this whole thing. They say his boyfriend got turned into a Cyberman when the Doctor and Mickey and me crash landed here the first time. We've both lost people to the Cybermen, in different ways, yeah, but it's still loss.

_Skeleton we are so close _

_But you have got no body so why do you insist on wearing clothes? _

_Skeleton when we were young _

_It was easy _

_Even though the other kids _

_They would tease me _

_I was only 7 I had you _

_but now I'm 22 _

I still miss the Doctor and Jack and my friends back home, both on and off of Earth. I miss the Face of Boe, which is sort of weird, because I've only really met him once, unless you count being in the same room as him trying to survive a homicidal trampoline - emphasis on the tramp. And I don't, not really. He just was...so familiar. I wonder if the Doctor ever found out the Big Secret.

_And now it's different _

_When I take you out _

_And you _

_You've got me standing in an _

_Awkward position _

_With un-wanted attention _

_And a need for explanation _

_And it's _

_Not that I'm letting go of you _

_But I dunno what to do _

But this world has its issues, too. The main one being the Rift. Nobody knows where all the aliens and monsters are coming from. Well, they do, but apparently it's never been this active before. Something big's happening, Ianto says, but I think he's just paranoid. Paranoid, but nice. He was the one who noticed that I hadn't aged a day after five years. I told him about looking in the Heart of the TARDIS, and he figures that she must have left a bit of herself inside me. Just in case.

_And sometimes, _

_At night, _

_I dream of the most terrible things, _

_I take a hammer and I climb out of bed _

_And I raise it high and I smash your head _

_Fibular and tubular and ribs and cages _

_To in fact _

_While I'm here _

_I'll smash the whole of you _

That's another thing. **Nothing's** right here. Right is left and left is right, and up is down and down is up. And it's just...wrong. And the Prime Minister's a complete nutter. Tried to "introduce" aliens to Earth. The number people we had to retcon, you wouldn't believe. Luckily, people just thought it was the stress of the job, and everything sort of settled down. And nobody died. But how could he just leave me here?! I still visit the Room, and I can tell when he's visiting the Room on his side, and he's just not anymore.

_But...Skeleton you are my friend _

_And I could never bring your life to an end _

_Yeah skeleton you are, you are my friend _

_And I will be there for you until the end _

Mum and Dad and Mickey and Jake and Ianto think maybe it's time for me to move on. Mickey's got a new girlfriend, Ianto and Jake are seeing eachother, and Mum and Dad are Mum and Dad again. But I just can't let go. I've got to hang on to him, because if I let go of him, it feels like my world will fall apart.And I can't let that happen. I've got enough things to keep together. My life is the least of my worries right now. Especially since the Rift is acting up again.

_And even though _

_When I take you out _

_You've got me _

_You've got me standing in an _

_Awkward position _

_With un-wanted attention _

_And a need for explanation _

_I could, I could never let you go _

_And that is all I know _

_And that is all I know _

_And that is all I, that is all I know _

_And that is all I know _

The TARDIS needed fueling, so he went to Cardiff, stopping by Torchwood for a bit. It was only Jack that was there. Which was fine by him. Martha and Donna had gone home, and he was waiting for Professor Riversong to show up, because it was only logical that she would be next. Of course, he was in no hurry to find her. He and Jack were reminiscing when it happened. The Rift opened up, and it wasn't just a little crack, it was a gaping hole. On the one hand, the TARDIS would definitely be re-fueled faster. On the other hand, he might be in Cardiff a while. But when they finally got out (there really needed to be a secret tunnel or something), there were no monsters, no aliens, no creatures bent on destroying Earth. And Jack said the Rift had closed up again. There was nothing and nobody there...except Rose.


	2. 42

**Hello!**** Ok, this is a Heroes songfic, about Sylar. It could get confusing, I own NOTHING (as in not even the laptop). Enjoy! :)**

_Those who are dead are not dead_

_They're just living my head_

_And since I fell for that spell_

_I am living there as well_

_Oh..._

Gabriel Gray hadn't interacted with another human being in a very long time. Well, at least not another **living** human being. But there were so many voices in Sylar's head. In **his** head, because it wasn't really Sylar's, it should have been his own mind, but it wasn't - and why couldn't he control this thing that he was?

_Time is so short and I'm sure_

_There must be something more_

Brian Davis had been the original cause of it all. No, that wasn't true; it was Chandra Suresh's fault. It was Suresh who showed up at his shop and told him he was special, and hadn't he always wanted to be special? _**Weren't you so ecstatic when Suresh gave you the opportunity, Gabriel?**_ In truth, he was. It was like his childhood dream had finally come true. And then Suresh told him, no, he wasn't special. He was normal. And **then** Brian Davis came to call, and it must have been fate, because how else could he have found him? Gabriel recognized it as his last moment in control. Sylar called it a "new life" for them both.

_Those who are dead are not dead_

_They're just living my head oh…_

_And since I fell for that spell_

_I am living there as well oh…_

But it wasn't, not really. All the killing, the blood, the terrible screams...that wasn't a life, that was damnation. And it was punishment disproportionate to his sin. All he wanted was to be special. Well, he sure as hell got that. He also got shot at, attacked by his own mother, and stabbed.

Some life.

_Time is so short and I'm sure_

_There must be something more_

The girl, Candice Wilmer, saved him and kept him alive.

Unfortunately, Sylar survived, too. And Gabriel was forced back into his own mind. With the voices of the waitress, and Isaac Mendez_, _and Zane Taylor (who wouldn't shut up singing). And then, soon after, Candice. Who was suitably pissed.

When he ran and collapsed onto the dusty road, he was not expecting to be picked up by Maya and Alejandro Herrrera. Sylar rejoiced. Gabriel saw an opportunity and took it. Whenever he was near Maya, he fought damn hard to get free. And he did, a few times. But then Sylar killed Alejandro, and that was that.

_You thought you might be a ghost_

_You thought you might be a ghost_

_You didn't get to heaven but you made it close_

_You didn't get to heaven but you made it close_

Seeing Mohinder again was good for Gabriel. It wasn't like Suresh Jr was thrilled to see him, but Sylar was so shocked that he'd actually showed up that Gabriel finally got loose. For a while. Then, before he knew what was happening, Maya was dead, and Sylar was back, demanding the cheerleader's blood.

_You thought you might be a ghost_

_You thought you might be a ghost_

_You didn't get to heaven but you made it close_

_You didn't get to heaven but you oh oh_

_Oh oh…_

Sitting in the alleyway, feeling vaguely like a heroin addict shooting up (was that maybe Isaac?), Gabriel came to a conclusion: if he wanted to get rid of Sylar, he was going to employ the voices. None of whom wanted remotely to be employed. As he felt the rush of joy that filled Sylar as the empty spinash tin flew to his outstretched hand, Gabriel realized something else:

Claire Bennet's blood had restored Sylar's abilities. How ironic. The voice of Eden McCain/Sarah Ellis suppressed a harsh laugh, and disappeared.

_Those who are dead are not dead_

_They're just living my head_

_Oh..._


End file.
